My Weird Story
by Boku wa Uzu
Summary: no summary/ baca dan review aja yah XD/ pokoknya tentang Rin Len ama Ren gak lebih XP


Gyaaaaaaa!

Uzu-chan balik lagi ke fandom vocaloid!*tereak tereak*digebukin*

Hweeeeeee! Dan buat readers yang nungguin fic voca Uzu yang lain, Uzu mohon maaf benar benar mohon maaf segede-gedenya karna Uzu belum dikaruniai ide oleh Yang Maha Kuasa T^T

Dan berita gaje lainnya adalah...

Fic Uzu yang "The Boy" kehapus! Hweeeeeeeeeee! *dibacok readers*

e-eh! Jangan banyak cing-cong!

Ayoo baca aja XD

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :: WHAT?! UZU JUGA GAK TAU HYEEEEE! ***kabur*****

**Genre :: OMFGHIJK! Terserah readers XD ***kabur lagi*****

**Warning :: jangan tanya lagi pastinya Uzu punya banyak kesalahan saat menulis, oh iya! Disini rambutnya Rin panjang ya! Panjangnya sama kayak Luka X3***lagi lagi kabur*****

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Len or Ren?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan 'dia' adalah teman kecil

Mungkin 'dia' tidak akan mengenaliku

Karna aku bukan 'aku' yang dulu

Aku yang sekarang...berbeda

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Pagi itu di Crypton High School

Seorang gadis bersurai _honeyblonde_ panjang berjalan dengan anggun ditengah tengah koridor yang masih sepi itu menuju kelasnya tercinta, saking cintanya gadis itu sanggup duduk manis sambil membaca sebuah buku seharian didalam kelasnya, meski itu jam istirahat ia tidak peduli

Rambutnya yang diikat ponytail dengan pita putih besar terayun-ayun seirama dengan langkah kakinya, sesekali ia memberi salam pada beberapa kenalannya yang secara kebetulan datang kepagian seperti dia

Tanpa terasa gadis manis itu telah sampai didepan kelasnya, kelas 2-1. Biasanya siswa siswa kelas itu menyebut kelasnya sendiri dengan sebutan kelas '_two in one',_ kenapa? Lihat saja angka yang ada didepan kelas itu, beneran two in one, kan?

Setelah memasuki kelas, sang gadis langsung melesat kearah mejanya yang berada di pojok kiri kelas dekat cendela, jadi saat bosan mendengar celotehan guru di depan gadis itu bisa melihat keluar cendela yang mengarah langsung kelapangan sekolah

Kelas masih sepi...

Tentu saja inikan masih pukul 05.30 pagi sementara jam belajar baru mulai pada pukul 07.30 pagi, masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai

Datang paling pagi adalah hobi gadis itu, sambil menunggu biasanya dia membaca beberapa novel yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Novel pertama yang ia baca bersampul putih dengan tulisan '_Baka Daisuki'_ yang dicetak dengan warna keemasan

Kegiatan membacanya berlangsung cukup lama bahkan sekarang dia sudah hampir menyelesaikan bagian akhir novel ke-lima miliknya, sampai-

"OHAYOU RIN-CHAAAANN!", -suara teriakan cempreng membuatnya kaget

Didaun pintu terlihat dua gadis lain, yang satu bersurai merah muda dan yang satu lagi bersurai teal yang sekarang berlari menuju meja gadis honey blonde yang dipanggil Rin

Rin hanya tersenyum lalu membalas sapa Miku yang cukup keras tadi, "A-ah...O-ohayou Miku-chan Luka-chan..", dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kebuku yang dibacanya. "Tiap pagi baca terus, memangnya kau tidak bosan?", tanya Miku memperhatikan Rin yang terlihat serius dengan bukunya

"Tidak, karna aku sudah biasa. Daripada berkeliaran mengelilingi sekolah sendirian, seperti orang bodoh saja...", jawab Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku

"Buku apa itu? Novel?", kali ini Luka yang bertanya. Wajah Rin langsung sumringah, "Buku dari 'dia', iya! Semuanya Novel, aku inginnya bawa manga yang diberikan 'dia' tapi malukan kalau dibaca disekolah?"

Miku maupun Luka hanya memberi reaksi berupa anggukan singkat, benar juga, kan? Anak SMA mana yang mau baca manga disekolah? Wahh...alamat dirampas guru kalau begitu. Luka memperhatikan buku yang sedang dibaca Rin. Buku itu ukurannya lebih kecil daripada novel-novel pada umumnya, disampulnya yang berwarna biru muda ada tulisan italic 'Yumekui-san' berwarna putih keabu-abuan.

"Yumekui-san? Sepertinya menarik boleh pinjam Rin?", tanya Luka lagi setelah membaca judul buku yang dibaca Rin. "UM!", Rin mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias membuat pita putihnya naik turun. "Ceritanya tentang pemakan mimpi buruk yang kelaparan akibat manusia yang selalu bermimpi indah dan akhirnya dia membuat semua manusia didunia bermimpi buruk,

lalu memakan semua mimpi itu sendirian sampai pemakan mimpi itu mati kekenyangan dan meninggalkan beberapa mimpi buruk berkeliaran karna belum termakan! Aku baru baca setengahnya tapi kau boleh pinjam kok, jangan dipindah ya pembatasnya!", ucap Rin panjang lebar tinggi dan menghabiskan durasi fic menawan nan indah ini *digiles Rin*

Miku cuek Luka sweatdrop, dan mau tak mau akhirnya Luka mengangguk juga lalu mengambil buku bersampul biru muda itu dari Rin, '_yahh...itung-itung biar gak nganggurlah',_ batinnya.

Rin sebenarnya gadis yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, tapi kalau menyangkut yang namanya novel, manga ataupun anime Rinlah yang palin banyak bicaranya. Bahkan bisa sampai menggebu-gebu dengan wajah yang berkeringat dan memerah saking semangatnnya membicarakan tiga hal itu

Mungkin ini akibat dan pengaruh dari 'dia'

"Rin-chan boleh pinjam satu?", sekarang gantian Miku yang bertanya. Dengan mata berbinar senang Rin mengeluarkan ketiga novel yang dibawanya lalu menjajarkan ketiganya dimeja

"Cuma tiga? Empat dengan yang dibaca Luka-chan, tumben! Biasanya kau sampai bawa tas kecil yang penuh novel"

"Sebenarnya aku bawa lima tapi yang satu itu pemberian pertamanya 'dia' jadi tidak bisa sembarangan kupinjamkan, gomen ne Miku-chan...", Rin mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya seperti pose memohon lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf

Miku mengangguk paham. Miku dan Luka memang tau seberapa pentingnya 'orang itu' bagi Rin, bahkan Rin rela menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri demi 'dia'. Berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang dikatakan oleh Rin sendiri, dan secara tidak sengaja berjanji dalam hati untuk terus melindung 'orang itu'

'orang itu' sangat berharga bagi Rin, sangat sangat sangat berharga

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

SKIP TIME : Waktu Istirahat (karna Uzu malas nulis banyak banyak hehehe *dilempar buku*)

Rin POV

Aku masih ada diruang UKS, masih berusaha mengatur nafasku yang agak memburu karna shok dengan kejadian barusan

Dimana murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas

.

.

**FlashBack**

Pelajaran pertama hampir dimulai, bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi tapi guru dikelas 2-1 belum juga datang. Semua murid yang ada disana ribut sendiri sendiri

GREEEKK

Pintu kelas terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Kaai Yuki (bener gak ya namanya?) bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang dapat diperkirakan adalah murid baru, semuanya menjadi hening. Entah pergi kemana pasar dadakan yang barusan membuat kelas 2-1 gaduh tak karuan

"Minna! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, sebenarnya sengaja sensei tidak memberi tau siswa siswa biar jadi kejutan gitu hahahahaa...", mau tau guru yang unik? Lihat saja Yuki! Tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya tak peduli tatapan aneh yang diberikan murid-muridnya

'_kenapa yang beginian bisa jadi guru?'_, mungkin itu batin murid-murid disini

"Ehem! Sekarang kau bisa kenalkan dirimu, yang semangat biar teman teman tau!", meski berdehem sebentar untuk mengambil kembali wibawanya sebagai seorang guru, tapi Yuki malah mulai lagi tingkah uniknya dengan mengangkat tinjunya tinggi tinggi sambil berseru 'ganbatte' pada anak laki laki disebelahnya yang masih dalam sweatdrop tingkat akut

"Umm...ore no namae wa Kagamine Len, yoroshiku", murid baru yang bernama Len membungkuk sedikit lalu kembali berdiri tegak dan memainkan manik shappirenya melihat sekeliling kelas dan kembali menatap guru unik disebelahnya

"Ahh...hampir lupa! Len-_**CHAN**_ kau boleh duduk di sebelah Natsume-san" *nama marganya Rin sengaja diganti*

"A-ano...sensei saya tidak tau yang mana Natsume-san...", sebenarnya Len sedikit kesal dengan suffix yang diberikan Yuki tapi ini hari pertamanya masuk jadi...mau tidak mau Len harun menahan diri. "KYAAAAAA! AKU LUPA SESUATU! ANAK ANAK SENSEI TINGGAL SEBENTAR OKE?! LEN-_**CHAN**_ SILAKAN CARI SENDIRI!", teriak Yuki sambil berlari keluar kelas, siswa siswi yang ada di kelas itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop. Bisa bisanya guru seperti itu jadi wali kelas di kelas 2-1!

Kembali pada Len...

Dengan bantuan teman teman barunya (yang sudah sadar dari sweatdropnya) akhirnya Len menemukan anak yang dimaksud oleh senseinya

Sementara Natsume Rin, menatap Len dengan tatapan aneh antara terkejut, senang dan marah *Uzu: Gimana tuh?/Readers: kan elu authornya!*

Lalu Len? Entahlah tapi dia tersenyum saja meski ditatap begitu oleh Rin, "Kagamine Len, yoroshiku", Len mengulurkan tangannya menunggu respon Rin setelah menaruh tasnya dan duduk disebelah Rin tentunya

"N-Na-Natsume Rin...yo-yoroshiku..."

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja sih?"

"G-go-gomen...n-ne.."

"Sudahlah santai saja"

"H-ha-ha`i..."

Terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya, walaupun kelas mereka ramai sekali. Rin kembali membaca buku bersampul putihnya. Diluar Rin terlihat tenang padahal dalam hati dia sudah bingung tujuh keliling! Mungkin Rin membatin seperti ini...

'_Kagamine Len? Hwaaaaa! Mirip dengan 'anak' itu mirip sekali dengan Haine Ren! Persis! Sama! Mirip! Bagai pinang dibelah-belah(?). atau jangan jangan Len itu sebenarnya Ren? Kalau benar Len itu Ren pasti dia ingat denganku kan! Harusnya dia ingat tentang aku kan! Hwaaaa! Terserahlah aku bingung'_

Karna terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Rin jadi tak menghiraukan panggilan dari Miku dari tadi, "Rin-chan? Rin! Chan! Rin-chan! Chan! Rin! RIIIINN-CHAAAANN!", tapi sepertinya yang dipanggil tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda akan menjawab

Kesal karna yang dipanggil masih cuek, Miku mengambil secarik kertas lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana. Dan setelah itu melemparnya dengan keras kearah Rin

PUK

No respon

PUK PUK

No comment

DUKK *apa itu?*

"Miku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", teriak Rin sambil mengelus dahinya yang baru saja tertimpuk novel miliknya yang dipinjam Miku pagi tadi, "Kau kupanggil daritadi tau! Hallo~~~ apa ada penghuninya nih?", Miku mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Rin

"Engh...aku ke UKS saja, tiba tiba kepalaku terasa pusing...", Rin berdiri dari bangkunya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Miku dan Luka menatapnya dengan khawatir, dan sepertinya begitu juga dengan Len

WAIT! TUNGGU! LEN JUGA?!

**FlashBack end**

.

.

Rin POV (again)

A-aku tidak mengerti...

Kenapa aku jadi takut sekaligus senang seperti ini?

Sebenarnya siapa Len?

Apa dia punya hubungan dengan Haine Ren?

Tapi...

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : fyuuhh! Ini rekor nulis terpanjangnya Uzu lho! Wehehehee...

Apa hubungan Rin dan Ren akan diberi clue di setiap chapternya!

Kalau clue-nya kurang ntar Uzu buat chapter dimana akan diceritakan flashbacknya Rin sam Ren

Enakan mana dibuat chapter sendiri atau bikin readers pusing sendiri? XD *dibantai readers*

Terserah reader dahh mau giman X3

REN! BUKAN LEN!

Tau Ren kan? Itu lho si Haine Twins

Oche oche... Uzu pamit dulu dan untuk novel novel milik Rin jangan cari di internet karna cuma karangan dari ide gila UZu wkwkwk XP

Jaa

Jangan lupa review yahh XD


End file.
